theshadowedone1fandomcom-20200214-history
Irekus
"Power is me." '- Irekus' Irekus was powerful Confederacy of Illusions member who became a trusted friend of Zokorak and later served under Mesograk whom he despised. Biography ---- Irekus came from an unknown species in the Matoran Universe and met Zokorak sometime in the past. Zokorak planned on created an organization that would stop death and destruction. Irekus joined with him and the Confederacy of Illusions was formed. Irekus became the first Confederacy member and soon he recruited more and more members to join Zokorak's cause. Irekus became a trusted friend of Zokorak over the years. Irekus became the library keeper who kept the Confederacy's records of all the missions, successes or failures. Phantoka ---- Irekus was a powerful servant of Mesograk, but doubted him and schemed to betray him. Later, Mesograk called Irekus for a meeting with Grapen and Saylii about killing the Makuta led by Antroz and others who resisted Mesograk's plans. Mesograk ordered Irekus and Grapen to release his drone Notris from stasis. Mesograk ordered Saylii to keep watrch over Irekus to ensure he did not betray Mesograk. Eventually, Irekus and Grapen awakened Notris. Later, the Makuta, along with a soldier named Mentha, attacked the basement. Irekus fought the Makuta and forced them to retreat with Mentha, though Mesograk ordered Notris to pursue them. Later, The Makuta and Mentha attacked again and defeated Mesograk and Irekus. Irekus was force to go into hiding after Mesograk was sucked into a blackhole. MAKUTA ---- After Mesograk's defeat at the hands of Mentha, Irekus gained control of the Confederacy, much to Saylii's annoyance. Saylii eventually attacked Irekus, but he easily overpowered her. Eventually, Saylii and Grapen secretly hired mercenaries to attack the Makuta, though they failed. Their failure angered Irekus, as he wanted the Confederacy to conquer the house before anyone realized they had returned and that Sayii's actions could expose them. Irekus hung Saylii and Grapen by their feet as punishment. Later, Saylii and Grapen captured the Makuta and Irekus ordered them executed, but the base was attacked by the Piraka, Barraki and Dark Hunters, who freed the Makuta. Later, Irekus witnessed the meeting of a crime boss named Hyloss who intended to kill the Makuta and all who stood against Mesograk. The meeting was interrupted by Vezon, whose head Hyloss placed a bounty on. Later, Saylii recovered a tablet instructing how to open a dinemsional gate, which she used to release Mesograk. Realizing her plan, Irekus attempted to destroy Mesograk, but Mesograk killed Irekus with his eye beams and resumed control of the Confederacy. Personality & Traits ---- Irekus was extremely intelligent and wise. He was also very cautious and a strategic genius, knowing when to retreat. He was loyal to those who treated him the same which is why he and Zokorak grew a friendship during his rule. Sometime in the past, Irekus joined the Order of Mata-Nui after the Confederacy was formed. Like all Order of Mata-Nui members, Irekus had his mind shielded from telepathic and mental attacks. After Zokorak death, Mesograk took over as de-facto leader of the Confederacy. Irekus hated Mesograk and even during Zokorak's reign, the two developed tensions and things got no better when Mesograk took over. Powers & Tools ---- Irekus was a unique and powerful being. He was able to transform himself into pure energy and use it in any shape or form. Irekus could also absorb energy from everything and everyone around him and fire it from his gauntlets. He also had strong telepathic powers from the mental training from the Order of Mata-Nui. Irekus wore the Kanohi Velnag, Mask of Fear which can freeze a being in sheer terror or run away in panic. If used at full power, it could cause insanity or even kill if said beings mind is not strong enough. Notes * Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters